


Alone on a Rainy Day

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad end, Crystal Gems (mentioned), F/F, Good End, Pearl (mentioned) - Freeform, Peridot (Mentioned) - Freeform, Steven (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper is left alone at the temple while she waits for Lapis to come back. However, she doesn't know if her lover will return or even think about returning. Therefore, she just has to wait.





	1. Bad End

It had been a few days since Lapis had left the temple to go for a small adventure on her own. She loved to stretch her wings, especially in rainy weather. However, with Lapis gone, Jasper was left on her own. The quartz was longingly staring out the window, her golden eyes narrowed as she sighed quietly. When would Lapis ever return? As she continued staring, she eventually adjusted her seating before frowning lightly and pouting a bit. No one was around in the temple with her. The gems were gone on another mission, Peridot was at the barn, and Steven was staying at his friend’s place. Therefore, Jasper was left alone in the temple, listening to the rain and watching it plink against the window.

A solemn sigh escaped her frame once again and she laid her head down on the cushions near the window, her eyes closing. When would Lapis be back? She had been gone for so long. Though she knew Lapis was strong, lightning was a strong element of the world and strong against water. She had heard the bangs and rumbles a few times, causing her to worry. What if Lapis had gotten struck down? What if she were never to return? What if the quartz was left to die alone? Frowning a bit more and rubbing her eyes, she grumbled quietly. Had she been crying earlier? Judging by how red and puffy her eyes were, she probably had been. Was she longing for attention that badly? Perhaps. 

Adjusting herself against the soft cushions, she continued to stare out the window. Imagining the scene when Lapis came home and embraced her in a tight hug, she couldn’t help but let out a weak purr. Would that ever happen? Would Lapis ever return? Lapis, running to hug her lover, embracing her in a tight hug, peppering her with a million kisses… would that ever happen? Was Lapis even alive anymore? With toxic and unhealthy thoughts swarming her mind, Jasper couldn’t help but eventually bury her face against the soft fabric against the window. Once again, she started to cry, her paws over her head. Did Lapis leave her because of her new look? Was Lapis just playing coy? Was this all a game? Was their love not meant to be?

Her breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a breathily sob, squeezing her eyes shut. At least the sound of the rain was somewhat soothing her… but it still didn’t help that she continued to think about the one gem who she loved.

“Jasper, I’m back.”

“Jasper, I love you.”

“Jasper… come on. Wake up. Stop moping around.”

“Jasper, get up. Come on, fatass.”

“Ugh. No wonder why I left. Because you’re a lazy slob. Is this all you do? Mope around when I go? This is probably why no one likes you. Because you’re lazy, ugly, and all you do is mope. I’m not coming back. I’m leaving for good.”

As the quartz shot up from where she was, her golden eyes went wide and remained wet as she started to glance around in a panic. Lapis wasn’t around. Her head was just playing tricks on her. Letting out a whimper, she groaned and eventually planted her face in the cushions once again. Fuck this. If her thoughts were going to be negative, so be it. If Lapis left, so be it.


	2. Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finally returns from being gone for so long. However, when she returns, her lover is very quiet, leaving Lapis concerned.

The door had opened hours later and in came a familiar blue face. It was Lapis! She quietly stepped inside after gathering all of the water off of her body and dropping it outside with a small splash. Lapis lightly closed the door, keeping her bag close in her hands. What was inside? Only she knew, really. As she silently entered the quiet beach house, she went to lay the bag onto the sill near the bay window before kneeling down beside Jasper. She seemed relatively quiet which wasn’t normal. Was she sleeping? The quartz normally didn’t go to sleep so early… and she never slept by the bay window.

Blue eyes remained fixated on the quartz before Lapis gently placed a webbed hand upon Jasper’s back, stroking her gently. No response from the quartz. Was she okay? Lapis leaned forward and tried to listen for a heartbeat or at least any bit of breathing. The quartz’s breaths were quiet and shallow. Poor thing- what had happened while she was gone? Had someone hurt Jasper? If they did, she’d never forgive them.

“Jasper?”

 

No response.

“Jasper… wake up. I’m home.”

A grunt.

“What about… Assper? Can you wake up?”

A groan.

“... come on. Jasper. You’re worrying me. Normally when you hear my voice, you’re always up and running around like Pumpkin when Peridot comes home after a few seconds. Are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone?” Instincts were strong and growing stronger as she tried to rouse the quartz. Would she even respond? Noticing her lover shift around lightly, Lapis felt a small sense of hope. So Jasper was okay! Thank the stars

As Jasper slowly lifted up her head and tiredly sniffled, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She felt like she was hearing things again. Maybe soon her conscience would tell her that Lapis was dead or whatever again. Maybe soon, she’d start bawling again like a little gemling. Trying to keep her cool as she sat up a bit more, she stretched and started to look around. Her golden gaze adjusted toward her lover and slowly she blinked. A paw reached out and placed onto Lapis’ chest as the quartz started to feel the blue gem, her golden eyes widening. Lapis was back- this wasn’t a dream!

“... were you crying?”

No response.

Silence.

A small nod.

“I was crying,” the quartz finally spoke up, her voice a tad raspy. Looked like her thoughts had taken a negative toll on her. 

Lapis scooted forward and she tried her best to embrace Jasper in a hug, burying her face in her chest. Inhaling the sweet scent of the quartz, she contently sighed and eventually looked up toward the brute.

“Why were you crying? Did something happen? Let me guess- you got banned from eating all of the stuff while everyone was gone? Am I right?”

“No. I thought you died. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I heard your voice and you were saying stuff to me- you said that you loved me, then you were calling me names, and then you called me ugly. I thought you left me, too. For good.”

Reaching up and cupping Jasper’s cheeks, Lapis leaned forward and she planted a tiny kiss against Jasper’s lips.

“Jasper… you’re not ugly. Whatever that other lapis was saying, it’s not true. Besides the love part. I love you just for how you look… and I don’t know what other cheesy stuff to say that you’d like to hear from me but i’m not going to leave you. I swear. I love you so much, Jasper.”

The blue gem pressed closer toward her lover before slowly pulling away and reaching back to grab the bag she had. 

“I even got stuff for you. When I was flying, I dropped down in Empire City for a quick break and I seen some stuff in a store. I thought of you when I seen it.”

Jasper blankly stared at Lapis before she smiled, unable to hold back anymore. She started to purr, noticing Lapis smile as well. If her purring made Lapis happy as well, she’d keep doing it. What did she ever do to deserve someone so… sweet? As she continued to watch Lapis, she curiously leaned forward a bit before noticing a bit of orange peep out of the bag.  
With a tiny giggle, Lapis took the stuffed tiger out of the bag and showed it off to Jasper. She proudly smiled and handed it over to the quartz before taking out a few faux flowers as well.

“I seen the tiger and I knew you’d love it. When I looked at it, all I could do was think of you. Pretty yellow eyes, soft fur, and cute little stripes… though your stripes are more nice and your hair is more soft though,” the blue gem sweetly crooned, leaning forward and gently wrapping the faux stem around Jasper’s horn so the flower would show against her horn. With that, she did the same with another before contently smiling.

Keeping the stuffed tiger close, Jasper couldn’t help but purr even louder, a grin on her face. Maybe the wait was worth it. Maybe the worry was worth it. Either way, she seemed more than happy now. Settling the toy against the bay window, she reached out toward the bag and decided to see if there was anything else inside. Oh! More flowers.

“And you call me the cheesy one? You’re the one who went out and got flowers for me. How more cheesy can you get?” the quartz playfully laughed, unable to hide her smile as she took out the rest of the fake flowers, starting to put them in Lapis’ hair as she sweetly allowed it to happen.

“Maybe we’re both cheesy. You’re the cheesiest though because you’re orange just like cheesy,” the blue gem laughed, snorting a bit in the process. Jasper couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

As the two eventually started to converse more, they leaned close toward the window and started to look outside together. Lapis started to tell the story of her adventure while Jasper contently listened. Life truly was… amazing.


End file.
